


Say that again?

by rainbowblue13



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Post-Squip, my indulgent headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowblue13/pseuds/rainbowblue13
Summary: Jake went to the DMV, and there's something interesting about his license.





	Say that again?

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: This fic was based on my friendo's headcanon (@pan-archy on tumblr), check em out and give Pan some love!

"Where's Jake?"

A few from the group of friends look up at Jeremy, who has suddenly asked. The rest kept eating as Rich responded, his lisp prominent.

"He said he was gonna be late. Drivers license."

"Wait, he doesn't have a drivers license?" Christine's eyes widened. "He's given me _rides_  before. Was I unknowingly committing a crime? Oh god. I wouldn't survive in jail."

Chloe rolls her eyes. "Of  _course_ he has a license. He has to get it renewed, you idiots."

"Oh," Jeremy muttered. "Wh- what about y- you and Brooke?"

"We don't have to renew it until we turn eighteen. Still a few months away." Brooke quipped, taking another bite of her food.

Jenna nodded. "Yeah, he uploaded a Snapchat of him at the DMV earlier. I went a few weeks ago too. It's hell."

Michael raised an eyebrow, looking off to the distance. "Well, speak of the devil, or something like that— there he is."

Sure enough, walking into the restaurant was none other than Jake, strolling confidently to their table and sitting down on an empty chair.

"There's our guy!" Rich hooted as he jokingly punched Jake's arm, earning a smooth chuckle from the taller boy.

"Sup, guys."

Jeremy fiddled with his fork. "So, uh how was th- how- how was the whole, um, driver thing?"

"Great- got it renewed without a hitch. Check out this bad boy." Jake held up his driver's license between his middle and index finger, smirking. "Boom."

While a few of them admired the laminated card from a distance, Michael slowly leaned forward and squinted.

"What does the name say?" he asked, tilting his head curiously.

"Oh-" Jake widened his eyes slightly and lowered his arm, which gave Rich the opportunity to snatch it from the other's hand. As Jake tried to take it back from him, Rich gasped audibly and then began laughing.

" _Oh my god holy SHIT_." He was practically wheezing as a slightly panicked Jake shoved his driver's license into his back pocket. Everyone looked at each other confused.

"What just happened?" Chloe asked, looking at the two suspiciously.

Jake laughed with a tinge of nervousness in his voice. "Nothing! So anyways-"

"His name is fucking _Jacques_! That's his actual name on his driver's license holy shit-" Rich broke into another fit of laughter, snorting in between.

Everyone else turned to look at Jake slowly, who sat in his chair stiffly. There was a moment of silence only being interrupted by Rich's snorts before all hell broke loose.

"No way!"

"Oh my G _od_."

"Hoooly fuck."

"Seriously-"

" _Jacques Dillinger_?" Chloe asked, leaning over the table slightly as a grin spread across her face.

"Please don't." Jake pleaded.

"That's the funniest fucking thing I've ever heard." Michael squeezed out, giggling with Jeremy.

Jake put his head in his hands, accepting defeat. A muffled "How could this happen to me?" was heard.

"I think it's a nice name." Christine offered. "But it _is_  pretty funny."

Brooke giggled. "How did your parents even come up with that?"

"It's French," he answered miserably. Suddenly, realization crossed his face and Jake pointed at all of them threateningly, raising an eyebrow. "That name doesn't leave this table, got it?"

"At least twenty people like the name though!" Jenna piped in. "Or they just like my tweet revealing your name. Whoops."

Jake groaned and threw his head back. "I'm never gonna live this down."

Rich finally gasped for breath, wrapping an arm around Jake's shoulders. "You bet your ass you won't."

**Author's Note:**

> yup, that's literally it lmao. poor Jacques. 
> 
> my tumblr's at marianara-sauce


End file.
